Frozen Heart
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Gilbert finds a drenched kitten and takes it home. After a minute of taking care of it, the kitten rear its ugly head and swipes at his master, unaware that it might be its last of thanking the man. Character Death!


**A/N: Just thought I'd try to write a Pandora Hearts story. This is my first, so be easy on me. Forgive me if they are not in character. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

A lowly man drenched from head to toe due to an earlier dispute that left his companions leaving him to walk home in the rain, was now dragging his feet home. Upon dragging his now sick body, he stiffened as he heard a small feline cry. The man wheeled around to see a ginger kitten also drenched and was mewling weakly. He knew the kitten needed shelter and warmth and his house was not far from where he was, but he hated cats! He could never come one inch close to one if it meant the evil claws would sink into his sensitive flesh!

The man turned around and began continuing forward, but the mewling was driving him insane! It was gnawing guiltily at his insides and conscience! For one split second he was going to give in, taking the kitten in his arms, but he stopped himself, shaking his head in frustration.

_No! No! No! Think of what it might do to you! Think!_

The mewling was closer and he looked in terror as the kitten was inching towards him with its pitiful weak cry. In one swooping movement, the man picked the kitten up gently and cradled it as he ran to his apartment.

-x-

Gilbert changed his clothes as he made it home. He had the kitten sit on a towel to dry as he got dried himself. It looked sort of less frightening, the kitten sitting so helplessly on the table. Gilbert had to smile at the little creature. He went into the kitchen to fix something up for the animal and came back into the living room with a bowl of milk and some leftover salmon he had the previous night. Gilbert watched in amazement as the little kitten opened its eyes and eyed the meal in front of it. With one quick look at its savior, it lunged forward eating up every morsel it was given.

Gilbert thought he could see kittens and cats in a whole new light, but a sudden hiss of anger and a swipe of the kitten's paw, sent him reeling back in fright.

_But why? I saved it!_

Gilbert shook his head in confusion. All he wanted was to pet the little guy and it became defensive. What did he do to deserve such treatment?

He tried again and it swiped once more with vigor. Gilbert shrunk back as it walked foward towards the edge of the table and towards him.

"Meow!"

"Gahh!"

-x-

It has been a week since Gilbert had kept the devil creature in his home, he just didn't have the heart to throw it back out on the streets, no matter how much he detested it. But still the kitten treated him as if he was merely an enemy trying to take its space but Gilbert assured the creature that it wasn't so, if only the kitten knew english.

The next day, the kitten waited patiently for its master to come home and feed it like he always did, but he didn't come. The mewling was quiet at first, challenging the man to come out of his hiding place, but no such other noise was heard. Then, the kitten mewled even louder, but even that wasn't enough and it made the little animal antsy. With anger, the kitten let out a string of loud mewls, enough to annoy the connecting neighbors, but the man did not come.

After what felt like many hours to the kitten, a sound of a door unlocking alerted the animal and the creature bounded to the front door in excitement and skidded to a halt at the sight of a figure entering into the abode that was the kitten's and its master.

"So he did have a cat, I guess he got over his fear of feline creatures," the man whispered quite sadly, which confused the creature. Just who was this man to his master than he came into their house unannounced?

The kitten hissed upon the intrusion and the man smiled at the animal, "Hello 'dere! Don't worry, I'm here on behalf of Gilbert-kun!"

The kitten didn't trust the man, but then again, he couldn't understand a word that the human was spouting sweetly. The creature lunged at the man in anger, but the man with white hair side-stepped out of the way with such smoothness that made the kitten itching to sink its claws into the human's flesh.

"Meow!"

"Now~ Now~ I'm here to take you to your master and if you misbehave, who knows where your body will lie," the man threatened. Even without understanding, the aura around the man said everything and the kitten complied, letting the stranger take it into its arms and carry him away.

-x-

It was a new environment, the kitten had noted. The creature looked up at the man whom had just taken him from his home. It was wondering if the man was taking him to his master. After that thought, the kitten snuggled warmly against the silk sleeves and was soon lulled to sleep. The kitten was happy to be reunited with its master once again.

When the ginger kitten woke up, it found that they were outside. The creature looked around to see a wide medow with stones sticking out of it, many stones to be exact. It wasn't a sight that one might find intruiging, but people were gathering and just why was that?

The tiny kitten cocked its giner head to survey the people and wondered why they were all shedding tears. Then everything made sense for the animal as a white box was carried out and in it, lay its master. The kitten was more than estatic and began clawing at the arm that held it still. When the arm didn't move, the kitten began meowing enough to anger a spectator.

"Break! Why did you bring that cat along?"

"But Master Oz, Gilbert wished for it," the white haired man replied with a smile. The blonde boy flinched back,

"Really? When did Gil get rid of his phobia of felines?"

"I'm not sure, maybe during the past week. This little guy was holed up in Gil-kun's apartment. It looks like it was looking for Glibert and I feel so bad for it, now that Gilbert is gone. Why those Chains decide to kill him, I haven't a clue," Break whispered, letting the kitten go.

The kitten ran towards the casket and jumped inside, much to some people's horror. The animal pawed at the material that was wrapped around its master. The kitten looked at its master's sleeping face and almost felt at ease, curling up against the corpse. But once the familiar warmth engulf the animal, it was snatched cruelly away.

The creature hissed and spit angrily at the pair of hands that had lifted him away from its master. It was finally reunited and it only got a minute? It was cruel!

The kitten looked back towards its master as men dressed in black were now closing the lid. Were they trying to suffocate him? The kitten cried out, trying to tell them that it didn't want to part, that it wanted to be with the man, but it came out as loud mews. Its pleas weren't heard, all it wanted was to say sorry for the way it had acted the past week, by warming the frozen heart that it felt as the kitten had rested over the man's chest.

**OWARI**


End file.
